


Tell Me, Don't Lie

by xcorruptedk



Series: Tell Me, Don't Lie Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, before Up All Night Tour
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, zmęczony chorobą, wspomina wydarzenia, które miały miejsce od momentu, gdy wyjawił swoje uczucia wobec najlepszego przyjaciela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me, Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to pierwsza historia tego typu, którą postanowiłam napisać, ale nadal mam co do niej wielkie wątpliwości. Tym, którzy nie przepadają za paringami typu facet - facet, odradzam czytanie. Nie przewiduję oczywiście żadnych scen +18, to nie dla mnie. Prawdopodobnie napiszę również dalszy ciąg, ponieważ nie chcę zmarnować pomysłu, który narodził się w mojej głowie. Mam wielką nadzieję, że choć trochę Wam się spodoba. Proszę o wyrozumiałość, ale też szczere opinie, które wiele dla mnie znaczą. Miłego czytania!
> 
> Inspiracja: Tell Me a Lie – One Direction
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/post/22119408971/ziam-tell-me-dont-lie), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

 

> „ _Can't ever get it right_  
>  No matter how hard I try  
>  And I've tried...
> 
> _Well, I put up a good fight  
>  But your words cut like knives  
>  And I'm tired...”_

 

 

Miłość zjawia się niespodziewanie. Puka do drzwi i wchodzi, nie czekając na pozwolenie. Wybiera moment, gdy nie jesteś na to przygotowany i nie wiesz nawet, jak ją ugościć. Postanawiasz być dla niej łaskawy i czekać z niecierpliwością na obrót wydarzeń, mając nadzieję, iż nie zawróci ci w głowie. Problem w tym, że gdy przyprowadza ze sobą tę drugą osobę, jej widok zwala cię z nóg, zatyka dech w piersiach, rozpala ciało i mrozi umysł. W jednej sekundzie wszystko staje na głowie, a ty jesteś zbyt otępiały, by zrozumieć, co się dzieje i jak powinieneś nad tym zapanować. Nie chcesz nawet wrócić do rzeczywistości ani do porządku dziennego, ponieważ ta zmiana jest dla ciebie zbyt przyjemna. Witasz gościa należycie, z nadzieją, iż po jakimś czasie nie zaczniesz żałować swojej decyzji o wpuszczeniu go do swojego serca.

Tak naprawdę, nic nie jest proste, gdy jesteś zakochany. W szczególności, gdy obiektem twoich uczuć okazuje się ktoś, z kim relacje nie powinny rozwinąć się w takim kierunku, ponieważ jest to niewłaściwe z wielu powodów. Jednak dałem się złapać, zaślepiony jego pięknem, pozwalając na jeszcze większe pokomplikowanie swojego życia. Mimo to postawiłem wszystko na jedną kartę, nie spodziewając się wygranej, ale licząc, że gra jest warta poniesionego ryzyka. Nie zamierzałem dłużej oszukiwać siebie i tego, który znaczył dla mnie więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny.

Całą wieczność trwało, zanim zrozumiałem, kim jestem i kim chciałbym być dla niego. Marnowałem cenne chwile na przemyślenia, analizowanie i rozważanie wszystkich za i przeciw. Łączyło nas tak wiele, a dzieliło jeszcze więcej, ponieważ wiedziałem, że on nigdy nie spojrzy na mnie tak, jak ja patrzyłem na niego. Nigdy nie zajrzy w moje oczy tak głęboko i z takim uczuciem, z jakim ja spoglądałem w jego błyszczące ekscytacją, piwne tęczówki. Nie zareaguje na mój uśmiech tak, jak ja reagowałem na jego, tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością i obserwując, jak dzięki temu gestowi uwidaczniają się jego kości policzkowe. Nie spojrzy na moje usta z takim pragnieniem, z jakim ja przyglądam się jego wargom, myśląc tylko o tym, jak bardzo pragnę całować je bez opamiętania. Trudno uwierzyć, że potrzebowałem całego roku, by zrozumieć, co to wszystko znaczy.

Tego wieczora siedziałem sam w moim mieszkaniu, ciasno okryty grubym kocem. Całym moim ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze, nos piekł od kataru, a zachrypnięte gardło nie pozwalało na wypowiedzenie nawet krótkiego słowa. To Niall pierwszy dał położyć się przeziębieniu, jeden jedyny raz zapominając ciepłego ubioru, a moje dobre rady zbywając zwykłym śmiechem. Zawsze w ten sposób traktował moje zachowanie, gdy próbowałem przemówić któremuś z całej czwórki do rozumu, dbając o nich, troszcząc się i pamiętając o najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Nie darowałem sobie ciągłego powtarzania „A nie mówiłem?”, gdy termometr wskazywał coraz to większą temperaturę, a jego stan pogarszał się z każdym dniem. Szybko jednak zamilkłem, ponieważ kilka dni później to Harry zaczął czuć się fatalnie, a zaraz po nim ja również. Niall wyglądał na niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie, gdy moje narzekania wreszcie zostały ukarane.

Moim ciałem wstrząsnął kolejny napad kaszlu i mocniej otuliłem się kocem, ściszając głos w telewizorze do praktycznie niesłyszalnego przeze mnie tonu. Głowa pulsowała bólem, zwiększając każdy szelest o kilkadziesiąt decybeli, doprowadzając mnie tym do szału. Frustracja pogłębiała się, od kiedy menadżer zakazał chłopakom zbliżania się do mnie w obawie o kolejną epidemię, która mogłaby dopaść innych członków One Direction. Samotność doskwierała mi bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Brakowało mi sił, by wstać z kanapy i przenieś się do wygodnego łóżka, a nawet, gdybym się w nim znalazł, mocny katar nie pozwoliłby mi zmrużyć oka. Nie pozostawało mi nic innego, jak oddać się wyciszającym, niekończącym się rozmyślaniom. Przez moją schorowaną głowę przedzierały się obrazy, które sprawiały, że choć przez chwilę czułem się o wiele lepiej. Cały czas miałem przed oczami osobę, która całkowicie odmieniła moja życie i nawet nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy.

Minęły dwa miesiące, od kiedy przyznałem się przed nim do własnych uczuć. Na początku uważałem to za największy błąd, jaki kiedykolwiek popełniłem, mając pewność, że zniszczyłem wszystko, co nas wcześniej łączyło. Obawiałem się, że nasza przyjaźń legnie w gruzach, a było to coś, czego chciałem uniknąć na wszelkie sposoby. Przechodziłem przez piekło, czekając pięć długich dni na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jego strony. Zaczynałem wychodzić z siebie, widząc, że nie chce wracać do tego tematu oraz udaje przede mną i przed innymi, że nic nie słyszał ani o niczym nie wie. Gołym okiem było widać, jaki jest przerażony i zdezorientowany tą sytuacją. Cóż mogłem się dziwić? Zakochał się w nim jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

Jednak pewnego wieczora, gdy tak jak teraz siedziałem na kanapie, znudzony skacząc po kanałach, on przyszedł do mnie. A właściwie wpadł bez pukania, prawie wyrywając drzwi z zawiasów.

– _Musimy pogadać, Liam._

_Nie patrzy na mnie, bez celu kręci się po pokoju, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Prawą dłonią wciąż przeciera kark i przygryza dolną wargę, co tylko uświadamia mi, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany. Myślę tylko o tym, jak trudno mi jest opanować swoje ciało i nie podejść do niego, nie wziąć go w ramiona i powtarzać w kółko, że wszystko się ułoży. Gdy ma problem, wspieram go, pomagam, jeśli tylko mogę. Jednak teraz sprawa dotyczy nas obojga._

– _Może usiądziesz? – Mój głos jest opanowany, choć dłonie drżą i zaczynają się pocić. Nie powiedziałem mu tego, ponieważ oczekiwałem wzajemności. Nie, po prostu musiał wiedzieć._

_Po raz pierwszy patrzy na mnie z niepewnością bijącą od ciemno-złotych tęczówek._

– _Dlaczego?_

_Nie odpowiadam od razu. Po jego twarzy widzę, iż moje milczenie trwa dla niego godzinami, podczas gdy przeszukuję myśli, chcąc odnaleźć najlepszą odpowiedź na jego krótkie pytanie. Nadal stoimy na środku pokoju, nie odzywając się do siebie, w napiętej ciszy, która rozdziera mnie na malutkie kawałeczki._

– _Nie oczekuję, że zrozumiesz, Zayn. Po prostu tak czuję..._

– _I mówisz mi to tak... po prostu. – Jego oczy w sekundę zalewają się gniewem, gdy podchodzi do mnie, dłonie trzymając przy piersi. – Tak, jakby to było coś całkowicie normalnego!_

– _To nie jest normalne._

– _Oczywiście, że nie jest!_

_Jego słowa wbijają mi nóż w klatkę. Oddycha ciężko, patrzy na mnie zaszklonymi oczyma, a na zmarszczonym w gniewie czole pojawiają się kropelki potu. Wyciągam rękę, by wygładzić zmarszczki między jego brwiami, ale zastygam w bezruchu. Kiedyś takie gesty traktowalibyśmy jako coś przyjacielskiego, jednak teraz nabrały nowego znaczenia. Jestem pewny, że zaraz cofnie się i wybiegnie z mieszkania – będzie to ostatni raz, gdy go zobaczę. Mimo to wciąż stoi w bezruchu, pozwalając, by moja dłoń dotknęła jego lekko pokrytego zarostem policzka. Przymyka oczy, a z jego ust wydostaje się ciche westchnięcie, którego nie potrafię zinterpretować._

– _Zayn, nie chcę niczego popsuć..._

_Otwiera oczy._

– _Już popsułeś._

Wtedy pocałowałem go po raz pierwszy. Nie planowałem tego, a wręcz spodziewałem się, że odepchnie mnie i znów zacznie krzyczeć, a wtedy nasza przyjaźń legnie w gruzach. Jednakże odwzajemnił pocałunek, sprawiając, że całe moje ciało oszalało.

Nie był to mój pierwszy raz z facetem, jednak wcześniej takie pocałunki nie znaczyły praktycznie nic. Wtedy wciąż byłem zagubiony, nie wiedziałem, co takiego dzieje się ze mną, czemu czuję i postrzegam wszystko inaczej. Nie miałem pojęcia, w którym momencie mojego życia nagle zmieniłem drogę, którą wcześniej podążałem. Byłem z niejedną dziewczyną, a przez rok przebywałem w bardzo poważnym związku, będąc prawie pewnym, że ją kocham. A potem zacząłem odczuwać i zauważać inne rzeczy, nie wiedząc, co to znaczy. Dopiero Zayn Malik uświadomił mi, czego pragnę. A pragnąłem tylko jego.

– _Nie powiemy nikomu._

_Lekko odwracam głowę w prawą stronę, by napotkać jego spojrzenie. Siedzimy na kanapie w jego mieszkaniu, gdzie bez skrępowania mogę trzymać jego rękę, dotykać go, obejmować. Minęły tylko dwa dni i do tej pory widzę w jego oczach niepewność. Walczy ze sobą, stara się nie okazywać prawdziwych uczuć, lecz wciąż nie jest między nami tak, jak kiedyś._

_Przesuwam się, by być bliżej niego i odwracam się, siadając bokiem, a ramię kładę na oparciu kanapy za jego głową. Moje palce machinalnie sięgają jego włosów, opuszki przesuwają po skórze jego karku._

– _Niall już wie._

_Jego oczy rozszerzają się._

– _Skąd?_

– _Powiedziałem mu. Dawno temu._

_Cichy jęk dobiega z jego ust i osuwa się niżej na kanapie, głowę opierając na moim ramieniu. Staram się panować nad sobą, ale to, co widzę, boli jeszcze bardziej. Nie chce, by inni dowiedzieli się o moim uczuciu do niego, o naszym pocałunku ani o tym, że go odwzajemnił. Wstydzi się tego. Wstydzi się mnie._

_Zabieram rękę, odsuwając się od niego. Chwilę później słyszę szelest obok siebie i czuję jego dłoń na przedramieniu._

– _Liam? – Nie odzywam się. – Nie myśl, że czuję do ciebie obrzydzenie... czy cokolwiek. Nie, nigdy. Ja po prostu... Nadal nie wiem, co z tym zrobić._

– _Jasne, rozumiem._

Nie rozumiałem. Z jednej strony pozwalał mi na czułe gesty, a zaraz potem spinał się, gdy zaczynaliśmy rozmawiać na nasz temat. Od początku przeczuwałem, że nie będzie łatwo. Znałem go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, ile kosztuje go przebywanie ze mną. Cierpiałem, widząc jego grymasy na twarzy, uciekanie ode mnie wzrokiem, czasami ignorowanie mnie. Mimo to nie odpuszczałem, łudząc się ślepymi nadziejami. Po długim namyśle uznałem, że potrzebuje więcej czasu. Musiałem przetrzymać to wszystko, ponieważ miłość, którą go darzyłem, była tego warta.

Obrazy z telewizora migały szybko przed moimi oczami, więc zamknąłem je, głowę odchylając do tyłu z nadzieją, że wreszcie zmorzy mnie sen. Potrzebowałem odpoczynku i musiałem zebrać siły na trasę koncertową, w którą mieliśmy ruszać już za dwa tygodnie. Było to coś, czego nie mogłem się doczekać i o czym marzyłem od wielu lat. Potrzebowałem dobrego sposobu na odreagowanie wszystkich emocji, rozluźnienie mięśni i przypomnienie sobie, jak kto jest, gdy występuje się przed tysiącami fanów, łaknących twojego głosu i zwykłej krótkiej obecności. Potrzebowałem kogoś, kto darzy mnie takimi samymi uczuciami. A kochałem moich fanów i byłem wdzięczny za wszystko, co dla nas robią.

Tych dwóch miesięcy nie mogłem uznać za udane. Kiedy robiłem krok do przodu, chcąc polepszyć moje relacje z Zaynem, on psuł wszystko w wielkim stylu. Nie zmuszałem go do wypadów tylko we dwoje, nawet mi na nich nie zależało, ponieważ sam obawiałem się, jak zareagują nasi fani na to, że jestem gejem i co czuję do drugiego członka naszego zespołu. Jednak czasami potrzebowałem pobyć z nim sam na sam.

Zorganizowałem ten jeden wolny wieczór, byśmy mogli spędzić go tylko we dwóch w moim mieszkaniu, oglądając filmy i rozmawiając jak dawniej. Musiałem zrobić cokolwiek, by poczuł się swobodniej w moim towarzystwie i przypomniał sobie, że wciąż jestem jedną z najbliższych mu osób. Nadal byłem jego przyjacielem; to nigdy nie miało ulec zmianie, bez względu na rozwój wydarzeń.

Miałem tylko jedno wsparcie. Niall pomagał mi, jak tylko mógł. W ciągu tych wielu długich tygodni, od momentu, gdy wyjawiłem mu prawdę o sobie, był dla mnie przyjacielem w każdej sytuacji. Nie wtrącał się, ale wysłuchiwał wtedy, gdy tego potrzebowałem. Momentami upierał się, bym pozwolił mu na rozmowę z Zaynem, ale nie mogłem się na to zgodzić, wiedząc, że to tylko pogorszyłoby jego stan.

Zayn zjawił się punktualnie, wyglądając tak niesamowicie, że moje serce na moment zamarło, a oczy nie potrafiły przestać na niego patrzeć. Był roześmiany, lekko zasapany i zaróżowiony na policzkach od biegu po schodach, a od jego tęczówek bił olśniewający blask. Podszedł do mnie, w lewej dłoni trzymając kilka filmów, a prawą położył na mojej klatce. Po raz pierwszy, z własnej woli, pocałował mnie. Krótko i przelotnie. Jednak zrobił to, uszczęśliwiając mnie i dając nadzieję na lepsze.

A chwilę później wszystko zniszczył.

– _Harry koniecznie upiera się przy obejrzeniu Robin Hood'a. Tego najnowszego, oczywiście. Osobiście jestem za klasyką, jeśli już mamy oglądać ten szajs. Ale myślę, że da się go przelicytować. Nas jest czterech, on jeden. Chyba, że chcesz pogapić się na Crowe'a, nie mam pretensji, stary... Liam?_

_Stoję bez ruchu, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Znów to zrobił. Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki nie musiał przebywać ze mną sam. W towarzystwie reszty czuł się bezpieczniej. Nie chciał być ze mną. Sam._

– _Liam, co jest?_

_Drzwi otwierają się szeroko, gdy wpada dwójka chłopaków. Głośno rozmawiają między sobą, a gdy ładują się na kanapę, Lou bez wahania kładzie nogi na udach Harry'ego i włącza telewizor. Spoglądam na Nialla, który wciąż stoi w drzwiach, z dłońmi głęboko w kieszeniach, zgarbiony i zasmucony. Posyła mi pocieszający uśmiech._

– _Na co czekacie? Co tak stoicie, jakby was zamrozili? Zayn! – Poduszka rzucona przez Louisa, uderza go w brzuch, ale łapie ją, zanim upada na podłogę. Mimo to nie odrywa ode mnie wzroku, a jego oczy powoli rozszerzają się, a twarz blednie. Widzę, że zaczyna rozumieć, co właśnie zrobił i chce coś powiedzieć, by załagodzić sytuację, ale jestem już zbyt wkurzony._

_Robię kilka kroków, omijając go szerokim łukiem i nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem, po czym siadam na brzegu stolika, naprzeciwko Harry'ego i Louisa. Oboje odwracają głowę, poważniejąc, gdy dostrzegają wyraz mojej twarzy._

– _Chłopaki, muszę wam coś powiedzieć._

Nie żałowałem tamtego wieczoru, mimo że należał do tych najgorszych i nieznacznie nadłamał moje serce. Zayn nie zrobił tego specjalnie. Myślę, że nie rozumiał, ile znaczą dla mnie chwile spędzone tylko z nim. Również chciał, by było jak dawniej i nie obwiniałem go za ten jeden błąd z wielu innych. Naprawdę, kochałem całą czwórkę, ale to Zayn był tym, na którym zależało mi najbardziej.

Przyznanie się przed Harrym i Lou wprowadziło wiele dobrych zmian. Przestałem bać się ich reakcji oraz uważać na to, co mówię i robię. Opowiedziałem im wszystko, od początku do końca i wreszcie poczułem ulgę. Oczywiście, zataiłem kilka drobnych szczegółów, których jeszcze nie powinni poznać. Podczas całej rozmowy Zayn stał z boku z przerażeniem w oczach, jakby tylko czekając, aż wplączę go w całe to zamieszanie. Nie zrobiłem tego, choć bardzo chciałem wyjawić przyjaciołom, jak bardzo go kocham. W głębi serca liczyłem i naiwnie łudziłem się, że coś do niego dotrze, gdy zobaczy, jacy są dla mnie wyrozumiali. Naprawdę, nie mogłem prosić o lepszych przyjaciół.

Nie obyło się bez żartów, które rozluźniły całą napiętą atmosferę, i tylko w pewnym stopniu poważnych ostrzeżeń, abym trzymał ręce przy sobie i nie przyglądał się zbyt długo Harry'emu, gdy paraduje nago po domu. Zabawne, wcześniej nawet nie zorientowałem się, jak często zdarzało mi się zapomnieć na moment i obserwować uważnie jego nagie ciało.

Problemy zaczęły się później. Kilka dni po tamtej rozmowie siedzieliśmy w knajpie, oblewając świetnie sprzedany singiel. Mój wzrok co jakiś czas uciekał do Zayna, który przy barze rozmawiał z obcą i możliwe, że aż nazbyt atrakcyjną dziewczyną. Wtedy Louis spytał mnie, zapewne myśląc, że pożeram wzrokiem chłopaka siedzącego dwa miejsca dalej, jaki typ faceta najbardziej mnie pociąga. Zacząłem mówić i dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że opisuję właśnie Zayna. Każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół jego osoby, cecha charakteru, sposób zachowania – wszystko to, co kochałem w nim najbardziej.

Louis zorientował się od razu. A Tomlinson należał do grona tych osób, które nie potrafią trzymać języka za zębami, gdy usłyszą jakąś sensację.

– _Lecisz na Zayna!_

– _Louis, zamknij się..._

_Z przestrachem patrzę, jak Zayn oddala się od baru, pożegnawszy z tamtą dziewczyną i dzierży w dłoniach trzy kufle piwa. Próbuję zebrać myśli i zrobić cokolwiek, by Louis odpuścił, jednak jest już za późno. Chłopak nie ma kompletnie pojęcia, co się dzieje._

– _Nikogo to nie dziwi, stary. – Harry parska śmiechem w swojego drinka. – Nawet ja nie potrafię się mu oprzeć... Niall, co ty robisz?!_

_Horan wyrywa mu szklankę z dłoni i jednym haustem wypija całą zawartość._

– _Więcej nie dostaniesz. – Blondyn oddaje mu pustą szklankę, ledwo panując nad śmiechem. – Już zaczynasz pieprzyć głupoty._

– _A ja zgadzam się z Harrym. – Louis odwraca się do Zayna i obejmuje ramieniem w pasie lekko zdezorientowanego chłopaka. – Spójrzcie tylko na tego Boga seksu! Zawsze wiedziałem, że Liam ma dobry gust. Choć jestem lekko zawiedziony, że to nie ja jestem obiektem twoich westchnień._

– _O co chodzi? – Zayn przenosi na mnie wzrok, ale szybko odwracam głowę._

– _Nic takiego – wtrąca się Niall, posyłając Tomlinsonowi wymowne spojrzenie. – Zgrywają się, jak zawsze. Czas wracać!_

– _Nie wrócę, dopóki nie zobaczę namiętnego całusa! – Harry podrywa się na nogi, ledwo nie przewracając stolika i stojących na nim szklanek. – No dalej. Gorzko!_

_Cały czas czuję na sobie palące spojrzenie Zayna. Kątem oka widzę, jak Niall próbuje uciszyć tamtą dwójkę. Niemalże podskakuję na krześle, gdy przede mną z hukiem stawia kufle, a piwo pluska na moje dłonie._

– _Powiedziałeś im. Nie wierzę..._

_Podnoszę wzrok, ale widzę tylko jego plecy, szybko oddalające się w kierunku wyjścia. Ignoruję zdezorientowanego Louisa, który próbuje mnie zatrzymać i dowiedzieć się, co właśnie zaszło, ale wyrywam ramię z jego uścisku. Po raz pierwszy mam ochotę go uderzyć, odpłacając mu za te wszystkie bezmyślne żarty pod moim adresem, na które nigdy wcześniej nie zwracałem uwagi. Jednak nie to jest teraz ważne._

_Znajduję go przed klubem, w nerwach grzebiącego po kieszeniach. W ustach trzyma papierosa, a drżącymi dłońmi próbuje odpalić zapalniczkę. Podchodzę bliżej._

– _O niczym im nie mówiłem..._

– _Więc skąd wiedzą?! Obiecałeś mi, Liam! Jakoś pogodziłem się z faktem, że jesteś... sam wiesz. Nawet przestało mi przeszkadzać, że Niall wie o nas, ale teraz..._

– _Właśnie w tym cały problem, Zayn! – Nie panuję już nad sobą. Cała frustracja dopada mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. – Nie ma żadnych nas! Jestem tylko ja, naiwnie wierzący w coś, co nigdy się nie uda i ty, cały czas grający na moich uczuciach! Niczego od ciebie nie wymagałem, ale mógłbyś..._

_W gniewie rzuca zużytą zapalniczką w stronę kosza, ale nie trafia. Przedmiot z głośnym brzdękiem odbija się od metalowego pojemnika i ląduje na ulicy. Nawet tego nie zauważa._

– _Więc po co mi powiedziałeś?!_

– _Musiałeś wiedzieć! Jesteś moim przyjacielem i chciałem, żebyś wiedział._

– _Wielkie dzięki za wplątanie mnie do tego, przyjacielu._

_Jego sarkazm tylko potęguje moją złość._

– _No proszę, powiedz mi jak bardzo pochrzaniony jestem i jak wielką odrazę do mnie czujesz. Tylko na to czekam, Zayn. Od samego początku wyczekuję, aż powiesz, bym się odwalił, bo nie chcesz mieć do czynienia z pieprzonym gejem! Powiedz mi, nie krępuj się, jak bardzo się mną brzydzisz!_

_Zaczyna gwałtownie kręcić głową i odwraca się bokiem, unosząc ramię, jakby chciał mnie odepchnąć, odgrodzić się ode mnie. Wyrzuca papierosa i rozdeptuje go czubkiem buta._

– _Nie będziemy teraz o tym rozmawiać – mówi prawie szeptem. Wokół nas nie ma nikogo, a mimo to rozgląda się zaniepokojony._

– _A kiedy? Za każdym razem unikasz tych rozmów._

– _Staram się to zrozumieć! – Znów unosi głos, odwracając się do mnie, jeszcze bardziej rozeźlony niż chwilę wcześniej. – Niczego mi nie ułatwiasz! Nie dajesz żadnego wyboru!_

_Przez krótką chwilę milczę, chcąc uspokoić nerwy._

– _Teraz masz wybór – szepczę, ponieważ z trudem potrafię panować nad głosem. Nie dodając nic więcej, odwracam się i wchodzę z powrotem do klubu. Nie woła za mną. Nie robi nic. Podejmuje decyzję, a ja nie zamierzam jej podważać. Odpuszczam._

Po tej kłótni byłem pewien, że wszystko skończone. Nie potrafiliśmy przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu, rozmawiać ze sobą, a nawet na siebie patrzeć. Robiłem wszystko, by zapomnieć o moim uczuciu do niego. Jednak nie jest to takie proste, gdy musisz całe dnie spędzać z osobą, którą kochasz, przygotowując się do trasy koncertowej One Direction, zespołu, do którego oboje należycie. Gdyby nie towarzystwo Nialla, nie odstępującego mnie na krok, nie potrafiłbym całkowicie skupić się na codziennych rzeczach i wyłącznie na naszej pracy.

Musiałem odsunąć od siebie wszystkie problemy oraz myśli z nim związane. Musiałem zrobić, co tylko się da, by o nim zapomnieć. Niestety, nie potrafiłem go znienawidzić, choć cierpiałem bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Skoro już wpuściłem go do mojego serca, nie mogłem tak łatwo się go pozbyć.

Trudno uwierzyć, iż od tamtej kłótni minęły tylko dwa tygodnie. Miałem wrażenie, że zleciało o wiele więcej czasu, może nawet miesięcy. Nadal czułem do niego żal, pamiętałem wszystkie słowa, które padły z jego ust, ale coś ciągnęło mnie do niego i nie pozwalało stanąć na nogi ani odejść. Po tygodniu ignorowania siebie nawzajem i bezmyślnych gierek podczas wywiadów, które miały pokazać, iż wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, zacząłem mieć tego dość. Męczyło mnie udawanie, brakowało rozmów z nim, spędzania czasu z całą czwórką i nie obawianie się o niezręczną atmosferę. Chciałem tylko odzyskać przyjaciela.

O dziwo, to on wyciągnął rękę na zgodę. Byłem zbyt dumny, by odezwać się pierwszy i zbyt dziecinny, by zrobić pierwszy krok.

_Siedzę na pustej widowni, czekając na rozpoczęcie próby. Na kolanach trzymam gitarę Nialla, nogi opieram o siedzenie naprzeciwko i lekko szarpię struny, krzywiąc się na dźwięk, jaki wydają. Jestem w tym beznadziejny._

– _Jesteś beznadziejny._

_Podnoszę głowę, a na moje usta bezwiednie wstępuje uśmiech. Po raz kolejny zdarza mu się wedrzeć do moich myśli._

– _Ty nawet tego nie potrafisz – odpowiadam, odkładając gitarę na siedzenie obok i unosząc się w fotelu._

– _Racja. Nie osądzam._

_Zayn siada obok, palce splątując na brzuchu i wpatruje się w scenę w oddali. Nadal się uśmiecham, choć uśmiech blednie powoli, gdy obserwuję jego profil. Jeszcze się nie ogolił, na nosie ma okulary, a pod oczami ciemne cienie. Jest zmęczony, widzę to od razu._

– _Tak dłużej nie może być – mówi cicho. Powoli kieruje swoje oczy na mnie, nie poruszając głową. – Nie rozmawiamy od tygodnia._

– _Mówisz tak, jakbyś miał do mnie o to pretensje. – Nie chcę brzmieć w ten sposób, ale żal w moim głosie trudno opanować._

– _Nie mam. Sam już nie wiem... – Zamyka oczy, głowę przechylając w lewą stronę i wsuwa palec wskazujący i kciuk pod oprawki, przecierając powieki. – Mało spałem, myśląc o tym wszystkim i nie mam zamiaru się kłócić po raz kolejny. Oboje nieźle zawaliliśmy._

– _To już nie jest ważne, Zayn._

– _Nie bagatelizuj sprawy. – Podnosi się na siedzeniu i odwraca do mnie z irytacją wymalowaną na twarzy. – Powiedziałeś mi coś, ja źle to odebrałem, źle cię traktowałem i byłem bliski utraty przyjaciela. Zbyt dużo czasu zajęło mi zrozumienie, ile dla mnie znaczysz i co się stanie, jeśli jeszcze bardziej zawalę. Poza tym zachowywałem się jak pierdolony homofob! Powinieneś mi za to porządnie przyłożyć._

– _Powinienem._

_Chwilę patrzy na mnie w milczeniu, po czym jego wargi wyginają się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Odwzajemniam gest i opanowuję pokusę wzięcia jego twarzy w moje dłonie i całowania, aż do utraty tchu. Nie, nie mogę. Nie teraz. Ani później._

Zayn chciał, byśmy byli tylko przyjaciółmi. Przystałem na to, wiedząc, że nie mam innego wyjścia. Cóż mogłem zrobić? Nie czuł tego samego co ja i wiedziałem, że nigdy nie poczuje. Jednak coś mówiło mi, że jeszcze nic straconego. Przecież odwzajemniał moje pocałunki, reagował na nie tak, jak powinien ktoś pragnący tego samego.

Znów zacząłem mieć mętlik w głowie. Przez następne trzy dni udawałem przed nim i przed samym sobą, iż moje uczucie do niego wygasa. Starałem zachowywać się jak chłopak, który jest hetero i nie czuje rosnącego podniecenia na sam jego widok. Nie, nie było to takie proste. Doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa, posyłając krótkie uśmiechy, obejmując mnie po przyjacielsku, mówiąc do mnie rzeczy, które za każdym razem wydawały mi się dwuznaczne. Wszystko potęgowało moją frustrację jeszcze bardziej. Musiał widzieć, co przeżywam. Do jasnej cholery, więc dlaczego to robił?!

Niall twierdził, że przesadzam. Mówił, że w zachowaniu Zayna nic się nie zmieniło, a ja po prostu wszystko przeinaczam, ponieważ jestem ślepo zauroczony w kimś, kto nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć. Twierdził, że jest to całkowicie normalne. Ale co on mógł wiedzieć? Nie potrafił postawić się na moim miejscu. Nie było to zwykłe zauroczenie, jakim on mógł darzyć jakąś dziewczynę. Gdybym nie był gejem i kochał jakąś kobietę, problem praktycznie by nie istniał.

Gdy Nialla rozłożyła grypa, pilnowałem, by szybko wrócił do zdrowia, chociaż na jakiś czas zapominając o ciemnowłosym szatanie bez serca. Teraz więcej czasu spędzał z Louisem i prawdę mówiąc, czułem ogromną zazdrość, gdy tylko powiedzieli mi, że razem wybierają się na jakąś imprezę. Zastanawiałem się, czemu to ze mną nie chce nigdy nigdzie wychodzić. No dobrze, może nie byłem dobrym kompanem, ale potrafiłem się zabawić, choć wszyscy uważali mnie za sztywniaka. Dlatego od razu spytałem Lou, czy mogę do nich tego wieczoru dołączyć i postanowiłem zignorować jego komentarze na temat żółwia wreszcie wychodzącego ze swojej ciasnej skorupki.

Jednak po namyśle uznałem, że moje zachowanie jest dziecinne, a zazdrość o Zayna i Louisa całkowicie bezsensowna. Poza tym nie zamierzałem zostawić chorego przyjaciela na pastwę losu, ale to Horan sam wykopał mnie ze swojego mieszkania i rozkazał, bym wreszcie przestał zachowywać się jak skończony idiota i wziął sprawy we własne ręce. Rzadko kiedy bywał tak stanowczy, więc pokonawszy własne zdezorientowanie, przyłączyłem się do Lou i Zayna.

_Harry zatrzymuje samochód na parkingu przed klubem o nazwie Sin, na co wywracam oczami. Jest to ostatnie miejsce, w którym chciałbym teraz przebywać. Patrzenie na Zayna, zajętego tymi wszystkimi kobietami wokół, zapewne będzie boleć jeszcze bardziej. Harry odwraca się na siedzeniu, patrząc to na mnie, to na Lou zajmującego tyły, a jego usta wyginają się w wymownym uśmiechu._

– _Bądźcie grzeczni, panowie – mówi, poruszając brwiami i parska śmiechem, po czym zerka na Zayna. – Żadnych przygód w kiblu i pokazywania swojego wyposażenia, Malik. A jeśli już zaliczysz, trzymaj się z dala od Twittera. Wszyscy wiemy, jaki wtedy stajesz się... wylewny._

– _Możemy już iść? – pytam, ledwo panując nad irytacją w głosie. – Haz, zajrzyj potem do Nialla, ok?_

– _Nie jestem jego niańką._

– _Tak, wiemy, Harry. Bo ty nadal masz swoją osobistą niańkę. – Lou pochyla się do przodu, klepiąc go po barku, a w samochodzie rozlega się głośny śmiech Zayna. Sam nie potrafię powstrzymać uśmiechu, słysząc ten dźwięczny odgłos, który tak uwielbiam. Żart Louisa sprawia, że mój lokaty przyjaciel odwraca się gwałtownie w fotelu i posyła mu gniewne spojrzenie._

– _Uważaj, Boo Bear, bo swoje spite cielsko sam będziesz dźwigać do domu przez całe miasto._

– _Nie zrobisz tego. – Brunet z udawaną groźną miną macha palcem wskazującym przed jego nosem, choć w jego oczach nadal tańczą wesołe iskry. Wzdycham ciężko i łapię za klamkę, otwierając drzwi i wysiadam jako pierwszy. Widzę, że Zayn znów śmieje się z czegoś, co powiedział do niego Styles i po uderzeniu go pięścią w ramię, również wychodzi z samochodu._

– _Zadzwonię po ciebie – mówię jeszcze, zaglądając do środka przez drzwi pasażera. Harry już odpala silnik i powoli rusza, machając ręką, bym sobie poszedł. – I zajrzyj do Nialla!_

– _Dobra, tatuśku! Bawcie się dobrze!_

_Samochód rusza, więc w ostatniej chwili zamykam drzwi i odwracam się do dwójki chłopaków, którzy już zmierzają w stronę wejścia. Ruszam za nimi, nakazując sobie spokój i obiecując, że bez względu na wszystko, postaram się dobrze bawić. Potrzebuję chociaż jednego takiego wieczoru. Louis wita się z ochroniarzem krótkim uściskiem dłoni i zaczyna z nim rozmowę, a Zayn czeka na mnie, dłonie trzymając w kieszeniach dżinsów, a na jego ustach błąka się lekki uśmiech. Tego wieczoru wygląda lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, choć ma na sobie tylko niebieski podkoszulek i swoją ulubioną bluzę, a włosy jak zwykle postawione na żel. Nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nigdy nie widziałem piękniejszej istoty. Cała jego osoba wydaje się bez wad, doskonała pod każdym względem, idealna dla mnie._

– _Wszystko dobrze? – pyta mnie, kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu i lekko gładząc kciukiem skórę na moim karku. Po całym moim ciele przebiegają dreszcze, czego nie potrafię opanować i gdy spoglądam w jego oczy, widzę, że dostrzega moją reakcję. Szybko zabiera rękę._

– _Tak. Chodźmy do środka. – Wymijam go i wbiegam po schodach, dołączając do czekającego na nas Louisa. Szatyn posyła mi pytające spojrzenie, na które nie reaguję, a tylko popędzam go, by wszedł pierwszy._

– _Nie rozdzielajmy się tak, jak ostatnio – słyszę za sobą głos Zayna, a jego ciepły oddech muska moją szyję. Odwracam się przez ramię, napotykając jego lśniące w bladych światłach klubu oczy. Jego twarz znajduje się niepokojąco blisko mojej i niewiele brakuje, bym nachylił się i pocałował go. Oczarowany bliskością, nie potrafię oderwać wzroku od jego warg, po których wręcz machinalnie przesuwa językiem. Czy on zdaje sobie sprawę, w jaki sposób to na mnie działa?_

_Swoje kroki kierujemy w stronę pomieszczenia dla VIP-ów, gdzie Louis wita się praktycznie z każdą osobą, którą mijamy. Tak, od razu widać, że to nie jego pierwszy raz w tym klubie. Lubi imprezować i to, że zwykle Zayn do niego dołącza, rozdziera mnie od środka. Louis zatrzymuje się przy barze, zamawiając dla siebie i Zayna po drinku, nawet nie pytając, czy coś chcę. Nie przepadam za alkoholem i nie piłbym, nawet gdybym mógł. Jednak tego wieczoru chciałbym puścić hamulce i na moment zapomnieć o wszystkim, oddalić się od rzeczywistości._

 

_Godzinę później siedzę na jednej ze skórzanych kanap, trzymając w dłoni szklankę z lekkim drinkiem, który sączę, jak najwolniej się da. Z uwagą obserwuję przyjaciół, szalejących na parkiecie w otoczeniu dziewczyn i innych gości, których również kojarzę. Znajduje się tu wiele naszych znajomych z show businessu, z którymi mógłbym pogadać, a mimo to czuję się samotny._

_Do moich uszu dociera jego śmiech. Odnajduję go wśród tłumu i mocny ból ściska moją pierś. Jej pośladki przy jego kroczu, plecy przy klatce, jego usta przy skórze jej karku, jego dłoń wplątana w jej długie, czarne włosy. Oboje zbyt pogrążeni w tańcu, by zwrócić uwagę na otaczający ich świat. Doskonale wiem, jak ten wieczór dla niego się skończy._

_Odwracam od nich wzrok, spoglądając w stronę prawie całkiem spitego Louisa, który otoczony przez znajomych, wskazuje palcem na Zayna i jego partnerkę._

– _Brawo, Zayn! – woła, głośno się śmiejąc. – Ale znajdźcie sobie jakiś pokój!_

_Zayn spogląda w jego stronę, a jego usta rozciągają się w zuchwałym uśmiechu, po czym szepcze coś do ucha swojej towarzyszki, czułym gestem zgarniając jej włosy do tyłu. Patrzę, jak jego usta odnajdują jej policzek i odwracam wzrok, nie mogąc tego znieść. Jestem już bliski sięgnięcia po telefon i poproszenia Harry'ego, by po mnie przyjechał. Zapewne właśnie to powinienem teraz zrobić, by oszczędzić sobie dalszych męczarni._

– _Potrzebujesz kogoś do towarzystwa?_

_Mrugam szybko, przenosząc wzrok na osobę siedzącą obok mnie. Nawet będąc gejem, potrafię dostrzec, że jest piękna i bardzo atrakcyjna, zapewne dla wszystkich innych facetów w tym pomieszczeniu. Uśmiecha się do mnie, spoglądając spod długich, czarnych rzęs hipnotyzującymi, szmaragdowymi oczami. Półdługie, kasztanowe włosy opadają na jej nagie ramiona, a kusa, czerwona suknia ledwo zakrywa zgrabne nogi, odziane w czerwone szpilki._

– _Raczej nie twojego – odpowiadam, nie panując nad sarkazmem płynącym z moich ust. O dziwo, śmieje się i przysuwa bliżej, kładąc dłoń na moim kolanie._

– _Nie to miałam na myśli. Liam, prawda?_

_Marszczę czoło, ale potwierdzam skinięciem._

– _Nie spodziewałam się, że to_ ty _okażesz się_ inny – _mówi, a jej spojrzenie pada na dziko tańczącego Louisa. – Prędzej podejrzewałabym jego._

_Mimo wszystko parskam śmiechem._

– _Zawsze byłeś najbardziej męski z całej piątki – dodaje jeszcze, na co unoszę brew, nie ukrywając zdziwienia i w milczeniu wypijam do końca drinka. Piecze w gardle, sprawiając, że muszę odkaszlnąć, by złapać oddech. – Pewnie wolałbyś być teraz zupełnie gdzie indziej._

– _Nawet nie masz pojęcia – wzdycham z bólem, kątem oka próbując odnaleźć Zayna. Nigdzie nie ma ani jego, ani tamtej dziewczyny. Niech to szlag..._

– _Mogłabym zapoznać cię z moim dobrym znajomym. Myślę, że pasowalibyście do siebie._

_Uśmiecham się lekko i odkładam szklankę na stolik, po czym odwracam się do niej. Właśnie dostrzegam na jej szyi wisiorek, z wiszącym na nim srebrnym imieniem._

– _Dzięki za propozycję, Leah, ale tak się składa..._

– _Stary, jak możesz tak siedzieć cały czas?!_

_Głowa Zayna uderza w moje ramię, gdy bezwładnie pada na miejsce obok mnie i wybucha śmiechem, próbując złapać równowagę. Zaciskając pięść na oparciu kanapy, podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej, a dostrzegłszy moje towarzystwo, puszcza dziewczynie oczko. Wywracam na to oczami. Jesteśmy tu od godziny, a on już ledwo trzyma się na nogach. Mógłbym uznać to za jego osobisty rekord._

– _A jednak się dobrze bawisz, kolego._

_Patrzę na niego z grymasem obrzydzenia na twarzy i znów mam ochotę odejść, zostawić go tutaj i nigdy więcej nie wracać. Nienawidzę oglądać go w takim stanie. Nie mam nic przeciwko jego piciu i paleniu, ale czasami zapomina, gdzie są jego granice._

– _Wydaje mi się, że masz dość na dzisiaj – mówię oschle. Kręci gwałtownie głową i opiera ponownie czoło na moim ramieniu, dłoń zaciskając na przegubie dłoni. Znów czuję dreszcze na całym ciele._

– _Chyba żartujesz! Dopiero tu przyszliśmy. Nie umiesz się bawić, wiesz? Ciota z ciebie, Liam._

_Zamieram w bezruchu, on również. Nie jest z nim jeszcze tak źle, skoro dociera do niego, co właśnie powiedział. Wiem, że nie jest to nic poważnego i nigdy nawet nie przeszkadzały mi określenia tego typu. Jednak teraz..._

– _Liam, ja..._

– _Nieważne. – Ucinam, zanim kończy zdanie, zapewne nie mając dobrego wytłumaczenia, po czym sięgam po telefon. Łapie mnie za rękę, powstrzymując przed wybraniem numeru Stylesaa i patrzy błagalnie prosto w moje oczy._

– _Nie rób tego. – Ledwo słyszę go wśród głośno grającej muzyki. Jego zaszklone tęczówki emanują czymś, co mógłbym uznać za cień strachu. – Błagam cię, Liam... Nie zostawiaj mnie z tym..._

– _Z czym? – pytam nadal rozdrażniony, ale też zdezorientowany. Jego głowa znów ląduje na moim ramieniu. – O czym ty mówisz?_

– _O tym. O nas... Kurwa, nic już nie rozumiem!_

_Odsuwa się ode mnie i opada na oparcie kanapy, dłonie kładąc bezwładnie wzdłuż swoich boków. Oczy ma zamknięte, twarz zaczerwienioną i spoconą, przechyloną na prawe ramię. Też nic nie rozumiem. Co znaczą jego słowa?_

– _Zayn, zadzwonię po Harry'ego, dobrze? – Pochylam się nad nim, pewny, że zaraz zapadnie w sen, a wtedy nigdy się stąd nie wydostaniemy._

– _Nie chcę... – mamrocze niewyraźnie. Kręcę głową z politowaniem i cicho śmiejąc się pod nosem, odwracam się przez ramię, by zobaczyć, co robi Louis; ciekawe ile będę musiał się namęczyć, by wyciągnąć go z klubu._

_Jednak zaraz zastygam w bezruchu, czując jego dłoń na policzku. Patrzy na mnie w ten sam sposób, co kilka chwil wcześniej, a moje serce zaczyna bić coraz szybciej. Przesuwa dłoń na mój kark, językiem zwilżając usta, wciąż wpatrzony we mnie w napięciu._

– _Przepraszam za... – Nie pozwalam mu dokończyć. Powoli moje usta odnajdują jego, a czas zdaje się zastygać w miejscu. Robię to, ponieważ nie jestem w stanie dłużej się powstrzymywać. Nie odpycha mnie, choć właśnie tego się spodziewam. Delikatnie i wręcz ostrożnie oddaje pocałunek, doprowadzając mnie do szaleństwa. Czekałem na to, nie mam nawet pojęcia, jak długo. Nie waham się, nie panuję nad sobą. Napieram na jego wargi, pragnąc więcej i jeszcze więcej, zbyt spragniony i pchany wszystkimi negatywnymi uczuciami, które torturowały mnie tygodniami. Nie jestem w stanie oddychać, zatracony w jego bliskości._

_Odsuwam się, przerywając pocałunek, ponieważ jestem pewien, że dłużej tego nie wytrzymam. Jest pijany, ja nie. On nie wie, co robi, ja tak. Bycie w pełni świadomym zabija mnie kawałek po kawałeczku. Jednak, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nie pozwala mi na ucieczkę. Bierze moją twarz w swoje dłonie, przez krótką chwilę patrząc na mnie z trudną do odczytania miną. A potem unosi się, przymykając powieki, a jego usta ponownie odnajdują moje. Z pasją pieści moje wargi swoimi, aż rozchylam usta, z których wyrywa się ciche westchnienie. Myśli wariują, nie potrafiąc pojąć tego, co właśnie się dzieje. Jeśli znaczy to, o czym marzę od dawna, mogę odetchnąć i wreszcie poczuć się lepiej. Nie chcę, by to dobiegło końca. Nie mogę wrócić do tego, co było przedtem. Nie zniósłbym kolejnego odrzucenia._

_Tym razem to on przerywa pocałunek, oddychając szybko i patrzy na mnie w napięciu. Czekam, aż coś powie, wyjaśni mi, co to znaczy i co będzie dalej. Jednak wystarczy mi tylko jego spojrzenie i wiem wszystko, co powinienem wiedzieć._

– _Nie zrobiłbyś tego na trzeźwo, prawda? – pytam, uśmiechając się nieznacznie, choć moje serce wali jak oszalałe. Marszczy czoło i przygryza dolną wargę, na chwilę spuszczając wzrok._

– _Zrobiłbym. Prędzej czy później._

Zgrzyt klucza w zamku wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań. Przetarłem oczy i mocniej okryłem się kocem, patrząc na powoli otwierające się drzwi. Moją twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech, serce nagle przyspieszyło bieg, a ból głowy i wszystkich mięśni w ciele z powodu choroby momentalnie odszedł w zapomnienie. Patrzyłem, jak siłuje się z kluczem, który nie chciał opuścić zamka, a potem uniósł głowę i dostrzegł mnie leżącego na kanapie. Zmarszczył czoło i wyciągnąwszy w końcu klucz, zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– Co ty tu robisz? – spytał, podchodząc bliżej i rzucił przedmiot na stolik, a zdjąwszy bluzę, położył ją na fotelu. Pod spodem miał szary podkoszulek, który idealnie opinał się na jego torsie. – Czemu nie leżysz w łóżku?

– Ja... – Odchrząknąłem, słysząc swój słaby głos. Gardło wciąż piekło, sprawiając, że ledwo mogłem wydusić z siebie słowo. – Umierałem z nudów, Zayn. Nie mogę spać.

– Duże dziecko z ciebie, wiesz? – Wywrócił oczami, lekko podśmiewając się pod nosem. Zignorowałem ten komentarz, ponieważ w mojej wypowiedzi przeszkodziły trzy głośne kichnięcia. Roześmiał się i podał mi pudełko chusteczek, które leżało na stole, po czym skierował się w stronę kuchni, mówiąc coś o gorącej herbacie. Obserwowałem go, nadal nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać, a dreszcze momentalnie ustały, gdy po ciele rozniosło się przyjemne ciepło, które pojawiało się zawsze, gdy był przy mnie. Jego obecność była dla mnie najlepszym lekiem na chorobę.

Wyłączyłem telewizor i powoli podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, opierając plecami o kanapę. Słyszałem trzask szafek, odgłos gotującej się wody i brzdęk kubków. Momentami żałowałem, iż postanowiliśmy mieszkać osobno, a nie zająć wspólnego mieszkania tak, jak Harry i Lou. Mógłbym mieć go wtedy cały czas przy sobie. Choć z drugiej strony, sprawy skomplikowałyby się wtedy o wiele bardziej. Co by się stało, gdybyśmy mieszkali razem, a ja powiedziałbym mu o moim uczuciu do niego? Zapewne wyprowadziłby się bez zastanowienia.

Jednak teraz, gdy wreszcie było między nami dobrze, czekałem tylko na moment, aż będę mógł nazwać go swoim chłopakiem, robić z nim rzeczy, o których myślę od dawna, a po jakimś czasie może poproszę go, byśmy razem zamieszkali. Można nazywać mnie największym naiwniakiem na tej półkuli ziemskiej, ale wierzę, że w końcu ten dzień nastąpi.

– To cię rozgrzeje. Ostrożnie, jest gorąca. – Zayn powoli podał mi parujący kubek i przeszedł przez pokój, wyciągając telefon komórkowy z kieszeni bluzy. Patrzyłem, jak szybko poruszają się jego palce, pisząc wiadomość.

– Co robisz? – spytałem, ostrożnie poprawiając koc, by nie oblać się wrzątkiem i objąłem kubek obiema dłońmi przez gruby materiał. Napar był zbyt gorący, bym mógł trzymać go w zziębniętych palcach.

– Piszę do Harry'ego, że nie pójdę z nim i Niallem dzisiaj do kina – odpowiedział, zerkając na mnie kątem oka. – Trzeba się tobą zająć, kolego.

– Wcale nie trze.. – zacząłem, choć przerwał mi kolejny napad kaszlu. Trochę herbaty chlusnęło na moje zakryte kocem kolano i syknąłem z bólu, gdy przeciekła aż do skóry. Zayn parsknął śmiechem, a wziąwszy ode mnie kubek, odstawiał go na stolik. Chwilę później siedział obok mnie na kanapie. – Zayn, zarazisz się.

– Będę się trzymał z dala od zasmarkanych chusteczek – powiedział, po czym położył ramię na oparciu kanapy za moją głową. Od razu ułożyłem ją na jego barku, a gdy objął mnie mocniej, czule musnął ustami moje czoło. Takie prawie nic nie znaczący gest sprawiały, że czułem ogarniającą mnie radość. Był tutaj, był ze mną, był tu tylko dla mnie. – Rozmawiałem z twoją mamą i dostałem szczegółowe polecenia odnośnie tego, co mam robić, żebyś wrócił do zdrowia.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Zabroniłem jej przyjeżdżać do Londynu, by się mną zająć, ale byłem pewien, że mimo to skontaktuje się z którymś z chłopaków. I przeczuwałem, że będzie to Zayn; zawsze miała do niego słabość.

– Kładź się. – Nie opierając się dłużej, położyłem się, kładąc głowę na jego kolanach. Ciasno okrył mnie kocem i przyłożył dłoń do mojego czoła, pochylając się nade mną. Jego ciepły oddech omiótł moją twarz i podniosłem wzrok, patrząc na niego. Uśmiechnął się lekko, co odwzajemniłem, z trudem opierając się pokusie pocałowania go. – Śpij, Liam. Cały czas tutaj będę. Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Zamknąłem oczy, czując, jak jego dłoń powoli przesuwa się w górę i dół mojego ramienia w uspokajającym tempie. Wiele myśli kotłowało się w mojej głowie. Tyle rzeczy pragnąłem mu teraz powiedzieć. Jednak nagle ogarnęło mnie zmęczenie i może nie minęła nawet sekunda, a zapadłem w głęboki i spokojny sen.

 

 

„ _There must have been a time  
I was a reason for that smile”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
